Ruki's Adventure
by DigiExpert
Summary: 5th chappy. Out of the Ice Realm and into another part of the Digital World. Where have Ruki and Renamon ended up?
1. Ruki's Adventure Begins

****

Ruki's Adventure

Hi peoples! This is my latest ficcy and it's a Ruki one too. This takes place right after Takato finds the portal again. Read and review. There will be a special treat for those of you who do review later on in the fic. This will be a long on and I am already on chap. 6. I plan to make this one very long. I will give you a hint about what happens if you review. Read now and review at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Chapter 1 Ruki's Adventure Begins

Shortly after the Tamers rediscovered the gate to the Digital World, they went and told Yamaki. Yamaki listened to what they said in complete shock. He didn't believe them. He thought that the gate was closed for good. The Tamers took him to Guilmon's shack and showed him. He made them promise not to go back there until he and the Monster Makers could come up with a device that would allow the Tamers to press a button and be returned home.

The Monster Makers were soon told and work on the project started immediately. Each and every step was carefully planned and checked over many more times. They didn't want to make another mistake like they did with the D-Reaper.

It took them a full six months before a prototype was finally made. All they needed to do was test it. The problem with that was they would actually have to send something to the Digital World that could actually press the button to return home. No robots had the capability they needed and it would take too long to build one. They didn't want to make the Tamers wait much longer. 

After a week of debate, they decided that one of the Tamers should go. It was a tough choice, but if by chance the device didn't work then the Tamer who actually went would know how to survive until they could be returned home. Yamaki called all of the Tamers to meet at Guilmon's shack right after school on Friday, two days later. They were only told that they must attend to hear important information.

Sure enough, when the day of the meeting rolled around, every single Tamer was in attendance. Yamaki had been sitting quietly until they all arrived and now he stood up to make his announcement. "I'm sure you all know why you have been called here even though you weren't told the reason. The prototype for the device that will allow you to travel to and from the Digital World is now complete. The official name for it is the DW Transporter which when spelled out means Digital World Transporter. However, this is just a prototype and now it needs to be tested." He stopped, letting the Tamers soak in the information.

"But uh, Mr. Yamaki sir, how will it be tested?" asked Takato.

"That is the reason you have all been called here. We don't have any other means necessary to test it on hand. It would take months to build something like that. We know that we have made you wait long enough and do not wish to do this. We have thought of another option though. One of you will be the ones to go through the gate and test it. You will be given a communicator and supplies, but other than that you will be on your own. Since you may or may not find your partner right away, you must be able to survive by yourself. This is the only other way."

"Well I'm out," muttered Hirokazu.

"Me too," replied Kenta.

"And Shiuchon, Ai, and Makoto definitely can't go since their too young and I really don't think I'm up to that kind of challenge," said Jenrya.

"I have no partner and I don't think I'll be able to do that by myself anyway," added Juri, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't think I could handle that, especially if I have to survive alone all by myself. I just don't feel comfortable doing it," said Takato.

"Well, I'll do it. It can't be that hard now can it?" questioned Ruki, full of confidence.

"I will too," answered Ryo, trying to impress Ruki. It had the opposite effect.

"Oh no you won't," argued Ruki.

"I survived for months before you guys even came there."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Stop it you two. I actually expected this type of reply from both of you. There's only one thing I need to do now," said Yamaki.

"What?" asked Ryo and Ruki simultaneously.

"Call your parents. I need to have their permission before I allow you to go."

"Great," muttered Ryo," Dad doesn't want me going back there for a long time. I got in trouble for the last time I left."

"That's your problem," remarked Ruki.

"Shut up," said Ryo.

"Calm down. I'm going to go outside and call your parents right now. Stay here and DON'T try to spy on my conversation," interrupted Yamaki as he walked outside and off to another spot in the park.

"You know which ever one of you do go, you will be doing a great thing for all of us. We all want to go, but can't for some reason or another. Whoever goes will be able to tell us how the Digital World is reformatting and what Digimon you see partner or no partner," spoke up Takato.

"You could put it like that," added Jenrya.

"I wish I could go," muttered Hirokazu.

"Kazu, the last time I left you and Kenta alone and told you to stay put, you got scared and followed me. You wouldn't be able to survive by yourself," replied Ruki.

"And that means what?" asked Hirokazu.

"Never mind."

Just then Yamaki walked back in and stuck his cell phone inside of his suit. "I have called both of your parents. Ryo, your dad will not allow you to go because you ran away before. He does not trust you even though you saved the world. He wants you to stay home. Ruki, you on the other hand, will be the one to go. Your mother understands you want to go and will allow it. She said that she trusts you will make the right decisions while you are there. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Then it's settled. You will leave on Monday. Pack your cards, D-Arc and an extra set of clothes in a backpack. Nothing else. We will supply the rest of the supplies you need."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for coming, Tamers. I expect I'll be hearing from you soon, am I right?"

"Yes," answered all of the Tamers.

"May I ask a question?" asked Ruki.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to spend a few days there, sort of surveying the land and getting used to other Digimon again, if that's okay with you."

"I guess if that is what you wish."

"It is."

"Fine. We will allow you to do it then," answered Yamaki as he left the shack. Little by little, the other Tamers dispersed too.

When Ruki arrived home, she went straight to her room and started to pack right away. She wanted to get it done and out of the way. _Hmm. Yamaki will never know if I pack a few extra things and hide them in my clothes if they're small. The only other thing I want to take is a notebook to record my own personal account of my time in the Digital World. It may come in handy and the other Tamers would be able to read what happened."_

Ruki pulled out her school backpack and threw in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They were folded carefully, the notebook tucked away inside the shirt. She stuck her D-Arc and cards beside her backpack. She would carry those on her belt when she left. 

Ruki placed everything by her bedroom door except for her cards. She took those over to the small table and spread them out. If she did meet Renamon again, she would need to know some card tactics if they ever got into battle. Little did she know how much she would need them later on.

Monday soon arrived for Ruki and she hurried down to Hypnos at 9 a.m. When she arrive, Yamaki was waiting for her in the main lobby. "Well Ruki, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"All except for the supplies you need to give me."

"Follow me."

Yamaki led Ruki to a storage lab where Riley was waiting with the supplies Ruki needed. She took off her backpack and handed it to Riley who then began filling it with stuff. "What exactly did you give me?" asked Ruki.

"Aren't we the sharp one? Well about 3 days worth of astronaut food, even though I know you don't need to eat in the Digital World, but you may want it, some food utensils, some bottled water, a first aid kit, a small laptop equipped with a communicator so you will be able to email us, and the DW Transporter of course. I think that is all you will need, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Riley will take you to the portal. I have other important matters to attend to. Good luck." Yamaki waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Riley finished filling Ruki's backpack and zipped it up. Then she handed it back to Ruki. Ruki had made sure that the backpack zipped and not snapped because she did not want to lose her supplies like Guilmon did.

Riley led Ruki out of the Hypnos building and they began the walk to Shinjuku Park. "Are you scared?" asked Riley. It was out of concern and not meant to be a tease.

"A little bit," admitted Ruki. Ruki had every right to be a bit scared. She wasn't sure of how well the Digital World had recovered and what Digimon she would meet there.

The two soon arrived at Guilmon's shack. "Well good luck, Ruki. We're all counting on you," encouraged Riley. She stood and watched Ruki pull away the boards that covered the portal. 

"I'll send you guys an email when I get there and find some place to stay," commented Ruki. Riley then watched as she crawled into the awaiting digital portal.

****

What'd ya think? Review with your comments. And for those of you who want to know a small hint of what will happen, leave your request and email in your review. I will promise you that it will be very funny in later chapters probably around 10 or 11. Please review now.


	2. Ruki Meets Elecmon

****

Chapter 2 Ruki Meets Elecmon

Hiya peoples! Here's the next part of my ficcy. Where did Ruki land? Who will she meet? What will she see? Find out by reading on!

Ruki began to fall through the many separate layers of the portal. She remembered to try and stay in an upright position at all times. Somehow, she didn't recall the trip being this short and before she knew it, she'd blacked out.

An hour later, Ruki awoke in the dirt crater she'd made. She slowly sat up. She was dizzy and her head ached from the fall. The dizziness soon went away and Ruki stood up. She couldn't see much, except that she was in an area with green hills. She tried to climb out of the crater, but it took awhile because the dirt was loose and she kept sliding back down. _This was easier with Renamon_ she thought. Determined, she took a running start and leaped to a higher part on the crater. There, she found a plant root and used it to pull her out of the hole.

After she stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes, she took a look at her surroundings. The area was grassy and green. There were also eggs in the grass. Ruki could only guess that this was Primary Village. She saw an Elecmon nearby and decided to ask him a few things. She walked over to him.

"An intruder! What do you want?" he asked, a bit alarmed.

"Calm down. I have a few questions to ask you."

"Depends, but go ahead any way."

Ruki pulled out her notebook and a pen. She planned to write what he said for later use. "Is this Primary Village?"

"However did you guess?" asked Elecmon sarcastically.

"Okay then. Next question. Do you know how the Digital World's done since the D-Reaper was defeated?"

" A question worth answering. Some parts, like Primary Village, have been completely reformatted. Others though have not."

"How much is left out of 100% to be completed?"

"About 30% would be my guess, but I haven't heard any news lately."

"Last question. Have you seen any new Digimon that have said they came from the Real World?"

"Well actually, I saw a new Digimon who said his name was Guilmon and he asked if I had any bread. I told him no and as he was leaving, he got caught in a data stream. Haven't seen him since."

"Thanks for answering," said Ruki as she closed her notebook and put it back into her backpack.

"Now I have a question for you," spoke up Elecmon.

"What?" asked Ruki.

"Will you stay for the afternoon and watch the babies while I go off to a meeting?"

"Uh, I guess so, but what type of meeting are you going to?"

"It's a meeting on cleaning up the Digital World. Many things need to be cleaned up since the D-Reaper is now gone and Digimon that were injured need to be taken care of."

"Oh. Okay," agreed Ruki.

"Thank you very much. And if the babies get hungry, just give them some food from that shack over there," called Elecmon as he hurried off.

****

What'd ya think? A bit short I know but the next chapter just didn't seem to go with this one so they will be separate. R&R and if there's no problems with ff.net, I'll upload chapter 4 tomorrow!


	3. Ruki Babysits

****

A bit short I know. The next chapter didn't seem to fit though. I currently am working on chapter 12 so now that ff.net is up and running again, I will try to continue posting a chapter every day. R&R.

Chapter 3 Ruki Babysits

Ruki sat down under the shade of a tree and just rested for awhile. She didn't rest long because soon some Botamon, Punimon, and other baby Digimon that she didn't recognize crowded around her. One of the Botamon hopped up onto her legs and started blowing bubbles in her face. "I can see that you're not going to let me get any rest, are you?" she asked them.

"Bo, bo, bo!" shouted the little Botamon happily.

"Okay then. How about I tell you a story?"

All of the babies responded by jumping up and down and shouting happily. So Ruki made up a Digimon version of The Three Little Pigs, except it was called The Three Little Piggymon and had a WereGarurumon for the wolf and some made up Digimon that she called Piggymon to be the three little pigs.

After she finished the story, Ruki could tell that many of the babies had fallen asleep and the rest were very close to it. She decided not to say anything and pulled out her notebook to write the first entry in it. This is what it said:

__

September 22

Dear Journal,

I arrived safely in the Digital World. It turns out that I have landed in Primary Village. I talked to Elecmon and he answered a few of my questions. From his answers 30% of the Digital World still needs to be reformatted. I then asked him about our partner Digimon. He mentioned seeing Guilmon who stopped by looking for bread. A data stream picked him up though soon after he left Primary Village and Elecmon hasn't seen him since. Right now I am watching the baby Digimon while Elecmon is away on a meeting about cleaning up the Digital World. That is all for now.

Ruki

Ruki closed her notebook just as she saw Elecmon returning from his meeting. "I see the babies liked you. It usually takes me forever to get them to take a nap," he commented.

"All I did was tell them a story and they settled down afterwards," replied Ruki.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. How did the meeting go?"

"Not very well I'm afraid. Too many Digimon kept fighting over what to do. It was terrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It happens."

"Well, I must be going," remarked Ruki.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye!" shouted Ruki as she walked northwest out of Primary Village. She had no clue as to where to go. She wanted to see other things, but what she really wanted to do was find Renamon. She had to see her Digimon again. Soon she saw a data stream heading her way. "No pain, no gain," she said to herself. She watched it come closer and closer. Then it sucked her into it.

****

So what'd you guys think? It's going a bit slow, but I couldn't leave out details. This fic will get way funnier in later chapters. For those who keep on reading it, there will be a special surprise given out with chapter 9. Review, please.


	4. Ice Realm Surprise

****

Chapter 4 Ice Realm Surprise

****

Okay peoples. Here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer. And I don't think I've said this yet, but I don't own Digimon or any other thing from the real world I may use. This will be the first and last time that I say this. R&R.

When Ruki landed, she could tell she'd picked a bad data stream to travel in. This data stream had taken her to a cold dreary place. There was snow as far as Ruki could see and more was falling fast. "Great. Just what I needed. An empty barren place full of snow," she muttered. She could also see big black patches in the snow. She guessed that these were areas that had not been reformatted yet. 

Ruki, not wanting to be a quitter, began walking in hopes of finding some type of cave for shelter from the falling snow. She had no coat for warmth. Instead she kept rubbing her hands, arms, and face to try and keep them at least a little warm. She trudged onward through the snow slowly.

At one point she saw some Frigimon in the distance. She decided to take her chance and called to them. "Hello? Can you guys help me?!"

The Frigimon either didn't hear her or didn't want to answer her because they burrowed under the snow and stayed there. Ruki silently cursed at herself for thinking they'd actually answer her. 

After walking in the snow for about a half-hour, Ruki was almost frozen to death. She felt faint and wanted to sleep, but she knew that if she did, hypothermia would set in. She didn't want that to happen. Unfortunately, her body thought otherwise. She collapsed face first into the cold, biting snow.

Everything was a blur as Ruki woke up. Her head hurt and she didn't have the strength to sit up. So she lay there, swirling around in her thoughts. _Where am I? Am I dead? By all reason I should be. What happened?_

Ruki kept her eyes closed and listened to the sounds around here. She heard a rustling here and there and she thought she heard a fire crackling nearby. She was very curious as to where she was and who had helped her if she wasn't dead. So she decided to take a chance and open her eyes. She did and found her rescuer to be a big surprise.

"Re-Renamon? Is it really you or am I dead and this is all part of a dream?" she asked, too confused.

"You are not dead Ruki nor is this a dream. This is all very real," coolly responded Renamon as she tended to the fire.

Ruki tried to sit up again, but found she couldn't. She just didn't have the strength. Renamon saw this and moved over to where Ruki was. She propped Ruki up in her arms like a mother would a child. "Please try to save your energy Ruki. You were almost frozen to death when I found you and you have been out for almost 24 hours."

"24 hours? Oh man. I really need to contact Yamaki and tell him what happened. Will you please hand me my backpack? My laptop's in there."

"Of course Ruki," answered Renamon. She reached down to the spot where Ruki had been unconscious and somehow unzipped it, got out the laptop, and handed it to Ruki with one graceful move of her left hand. Ruki now realized that she had been laying on it for a pillow. 

"Thank you, Renamon," said Ruki as she took the laptop from Renamon. Ruki yearned to ask Renamon many questions, but she knew that she needed to contact Yamaki least he think she was dead. "Renamon will you please prop me up against the wall? Your arms probably ache from holding me."

"Yes," was Renamon's only reply before she picked up Ruki and carried her to the wall nearest the fire. 

"If you'll look in my backpack, you'll find some food. Take what you want to eat."

"But that is your food Ruki and you need it to get better," protested Renamon.

"I will be fine. Take something to eat. It's the least I can do."

Ruki opened her laptop as Renamon searched her backpack for food. Renamon found something she apparently liked, because she smiled when she picked up the package. Ruki tried to squint to see what it was, but it made her dizzy. She shook her head to clear it away. Ruki pulled up the email program and began to type a letter to Yamaki. It read as follows:

_Yamaki,_

Sorry to take so long emailing you, but I had a problem. I collapsed in the snow, and when I woke up, I saw that Renamon had rescued me. I am weak, but fine and am writing this to let you know.

I found out a few things while I was in Primary Village. I arrived there and talked with an Elecmon. He told me that the Digital World still had at least 30% to reformat. I then asked him about our Digimon partners and he told me he had only saw Guilmon who disappeared after being sucked up by a data stream. 

I spent the afternoon in Primary Village and then left toward mid afternoon. I chose to be sucked up by a data stream and was taken to a snowy place. It was there that I collapsed in the snow from the cold and lack of shelter.

When I woke, I found Renamon by my side. She's taking care of me. That's all for now. Ruki

She sent the email and shut down the laptop. Renamon was busy cooking the packet of food that she had picked out and from the smell wafting over from the fire, Ruki could tell that it was lasagna. She took this time to take a good look at her surroundings. 

As Ruki looked about, she could tell that they were taking shelter in a medium, prehistoric like cave. They were located in the back against the farthest wall to protect them from the storm, which was still raging outside. Renamon had piled stones against the entrance to keep out most of the icy winds.

Ruki again glanced over at Renamon whose food had now finished cooking. She was surprised though, to see Renamon carry over some to her. "Here Ruki. Have some."

"I can't. It's yours."

"No. I found two packets of it and decided to make some for you. Besides it will warm you up." She handed Ruki the lasagna in the dish it came in and a fork.

Ruki accepted them and began to eat. She decided that now was a good time to ask Renamon some questions. "Renamon, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, Ruki."

"First of all, what is this place? I don't like it."

Renamon stifled a laugh, glad to see some of Ruki's humor return. "This place is known as the Ice Realm. It's a very harsh place and only Digimon that have adapted to the cold can live here."

"Why were you here? You don't like the cold."

"Well, I, like you, had picked a bad data stream to travel in. I landed here. My fur kept me warm from the cold, but it wouldn't last long. I went walking in the snow, hoping to find another data stream. Instead, I found you. I quickly found shelter in a cave and proceeded to make a fire and take care of you."

"How did you know I picked a bad data stream?"

" I know how you are. You just pick any one to travel on like me. We're alike in more ways then one, Ruki. It's from the bond. We're connected yet not connected through it."

"Oh," was Ruki's only answer. Both of them ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Ruki, may I ask you a question now?" 

"Sure."

"Why are you here? I thought the gate was closed."

"So did I, but Takato found out that it was open weeks after you guys left. He told Yamaki. Yamaki and the Monster Makers set out to create a device that would allow us Tamers to visit you guys and then be returned home with the push of a button. It took them 6 months to come up with a prototype, and I'm here to test it."

"Shouldn't you be returning home?"

"I asked if I could stay for awhile and was allowed to."

"Oh." Renamon noticed Ruki beginning to grow tired. Her head was drooping and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. "Ruki, I think it is time you went to bed. You look tired. You need to rest."

Ruki couldn't argue. She knew Renamon was right. She was feeling very weak. She didn't know if it was because she was tired or if it was still from being out in the cold. Either way she needed to sleep. "Okay Renamon."

Renamon carried Ruki back over to where her backpack was. She zipped it up and fluffed it like a pillow. Then, she lay Ruki down on it. "Goodnight Renamon," replied a sleepy Ruki.

"Goodnight Ruki. I will watch over you." 

****

What'd ya think? Ruki may be a bit OOC, but remember it's been 6 months, movie 6 never happened, and she hasn't seen Renamon for a long time and she's had a chance to change a bit. Review it please. Oh yeah. I'd also like to advertise a fic that my best friend wrote. Her author name is Ravwrin. Read her Abduction fic. I guarantee a few laughs. That's all for now. Byes.


	5. Unpleasant Events

****

Okay so I finally decided to upload another chapter of this fic by persuasion of my friend Alex. I have had 12 chapters done, just never posted them. However, I will continue writing more on this fic, as Alex has given me plenty of ideas to use for future chapters. So enjoy reading this short chapter!

Chapter 5 Unpleasant Event

Renamon watched Ruki fall asleep. Once she was, Renamon went over and attended to the fire. She knew she had to keep it burning all night or Ruki would freeze to death.

She walked over to the supply of dry wood and picked up an armful. She carried it over to where the fire was and laid it down. She added more wood to produce a blazing fire. She knew she would have to wake up periodically in the night to refuel it. She sighed and walked back over to where Ruki slept. She gasped. The poor girl was shivering and shaking. She gently felt her forehead. Ruki was burning up.

This situation scared Renamon. She knew that Ruki was very sick and needed help. She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered seeing a first aid kit in Ruki's pack. If she could get that out, she could give Ruki some medicine. There was only one problem with that idea. Ruki was sleeping on the backpack. Renamon knew she had to wake Ruki up to get to it. She didn't want to do that, but there was no other choice. It was either that or let Ruki get sicker and die.

Renamon gently shook Ruki's shoulders. The girl stirred, but still didn't wake. "Ruki, please wake up. Please," begged Renamon as she continued to shake Ruki's shoulders.

Ruki finally began to awake. "Wha? What is it, Renamon?" she asked sleepily.

"Ruki, please listen to me. You are very sick. I am going to help you sit up so I can get the first aid kit out of your backpack, okay?" Ruki nodded weakly. Renamon helped Ruki sit up and grabbed her backpack. She unzipped it and searched for the first aid kit. She found it near the bottom.

She pulled it out and opened it to examine the contents. She saw just what she needed- a thermometer and fever medicine. She pulled out a thermometer cover and put on the thermometer just like she had saw humans on tv do. She stuck it into Ruki's mouth. Ruki waited patiently. 

When the thermometer beeped, Renamon took it out of Ruki's mouth and looked at it. It read 102.5. Renamon added a degree to it to get Ruki's temperature-103.5. _Too high for a human_ thought Renamon. She then picked up the fever medicine box and read the instructions. It indicated that she should give Ruki 2 pills every 4 to 6 hours. She pulled out the bottled water and handed two pills to Ruki. Ruki took them and then swallowed some water.

As Ruki handed Renamon back the water, Renamon remembered something that she had that might help Ruki get better faster. She reached into her glove on her right paw and pulled out something- a data packet. It worked on Digimon. Why not humans as well? She knew it would never work on regular humans. It would work on Ruki though, since Ruki had become part data in order to bio-merge with Renamon during the D-Reaper saga.

She put everything else back into the backpack and zipped it up. Then she laid Ruki back down on it. She tore open the data packet and poured it over Ruki. The data was absorbed just as quickly as it was poured. 

Ruki began to fall asleep once again. Renamon watched. Once Ruki was asleep again, Renamon curled up beside her and fell asleep herself. She only woke to refuel the fire during the night and to check on Ruki.

****

Short yes yes, but the next chapter didn't fit with this one. Don't hurt me! . Anyway, any reviews left would be nice, suggestions would be better. If I do get any, credit will be given to you for the idea!


End file.
